ADVENTURES OF ALOLA'S HEROES
by SpoodermanUltra
Summary: When adventure calls, who answers? Alola's Heroes! Most famous for their help during the Ultra Beast Crisis, despite all being only 12 years old, They are now all 18. catch up on their lives while going through many different story arcs!


ADVENTURES OF ALOLA'S HEROES

AN EPILOUGE TO POKEMON SUN

CHAPTER 1

ROAD TRIP

It is a common tradition on Alola, that six years after a trainer defeats the champion, therefore becoming the next champion, said challenger chooses a group of their best friends during the island challenge, and they have a non-formal party.

Drew, the champion during the Ultra Beast Crisis, was still working after six years. Fortunately, everybody invited could come. Drew was calm and an excellent Pokémon Battler, but was sometimes too confident in his skills, causing him to bite off more than he could chew.

Lillie, the Daughter of now-deceased Lusamine, reformed the Aether Foundation at the age of only 15.

Hau, the boyfriend of Lillie, was employed as a Aether Foundation mechanic, janitor, and cafeteria worker, and due to his obsession of Malasada, had put on a couple of pounds.

Gladion eventually got out of his emo phase, but was still sarcastic and went too far with his jokes sometimes. He was an International Police detective, trained by the famous cop Looker.

Drew had put this on his calendar for months, and had called all three of them a month in advance. Lillie was fortunate enough to have the party day on her vacation, so she had time to spare. Hau decided to come with Lillie to "defend you from Gladion.", to which she responded, "You know, he's just my older brother, just because he dosen't approve of us dosen't mean you should disapprove in him." Gladion found himself on a shortage of cases, so he didn't have anything better to do.

"Oh Arceus, you forgot to make the malasada!" Drew scolded himself. "Well, I promised Hau his favorite, so…" he continued. He looked at the clock. An entire hour before their arrival. _That should be enough to gather ingredients and make it, right?_

/||\\\\\

"You don't deserve my sister!" "It's not in your control!" "I will make it in my control!"

The car came to a screeching halt, silencing both Gladion and Hau, on the rather barren road. "DO YOU KNOW WHY WE STOPPED THE CAR!?"

Gladion looked kind of shocked, like he just realized that he was arguing. Hau, on the other hand, was somber and knew what was coming. He had been with Lillie long enough to know that she isn't the shy girl he first met, she became confident once assigned role of the Aether President. "Yes, honey." Gladion didn't. He resumed his argument, this time with Lillie. "You don't need him! I'm your older brother, who guided you when our mother went insane!" "I thought we agreed to never talk about Nihilego again! That was not mother!" She resumed driving.

An hour passed in silence, except for the music on the radio. When the road started to get a little bumpy, the group started to hear a grinding noise. "Uh… sis? I think we popped a tire." Hau felt up to the task. "I can handle it." "You can't fit under the car, plus, you don't even have your tools!" "Shut up, edgelord."

They were stranded in the middle of the jungle. As Hau got out of the car, he saw the large rip in the tire. It was unmissable. "Hey guys? There's no fixing this one! judging from the green stuff on the rip, must've been a cut-off Fomantis claw." Then, one vital question came to his mind: what got to the Fomantis?

A low growl emitted from the underbrush. Suddenly, a tan and yellow blur leaped out too fast to know where it came from. Hau ducked, and the unidentifiable beast slammed into the car door and fell to the ground. It was recognizable now, a Gumshoos.

"Lillie! Roll the windows down!" Gladion was in a hurry, there was no time for Lillie to question his actions. Hau was out there, and they needed to save him. **_Bang! Bang!_** Two large darts pierced the Gumshoos's back, right before it was about to attack once more. The Pokémon froze and collapsed, not dead, but simply tranquilized.

"Hold on… what kind of tranquilizer in Alola is strong enough to take out a Gumshoos? One that's legal, that is." Hau inquired. "Dosen't matter. Can I get a thank-you, maybe?" "Thanks, I cannot express this enough, but... It does matter! Legality does really freakin' matter!" Gladion sighed. "Just enough to take out a Donphan. Left over from a recent case in Johto. I'm surprised it worked, usually that level of tranquilizer would only make it slightly dizzy."

Hau got back into the car, Lillie still pale from fright. "Uh, honey, where do you expect us to go now? We still have a popped tire." Unfortunately, the Gumshoos was already awake again.


End file.
